


OUT OF THE BLUE

by annacarina2



Category: westallen
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 19:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annacarina2/pseuds/annacarina2
Summary: INTRODUCTIONIt was the first time he ever saw Her but she seems so familiar, like he's known her his entire life.As she walked into the room looking like the cover girl of the most expensive magazine,all heads turned to stare and most mouths hung open.She was wearing the most gorgeous little black dress he'd ever seen. She appeared to be five foot,four inches tall. With a full head of black hair falling down her back with the most beautiful brown skin. With brown eyes so deep you could literarily lose yourself in them.She made her way to the bar and ordered a drink. He couldn't tell what she was drinking but she seemed to be having the time of her life, slowly nodding her head to the music. All eyes were on her. The guys were probably placing bets to see who would be bold enough to talk to her or perhaps to see who would be lucky enough to take her home. The ladies quietly argued among themselves, probably wishing she'd just go home as their dates were busy staring at the beautiful stranger.She was every man's dream and every woman's envy..........





	OUT OF THE BLUE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PCandicane](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=PCandicane).
**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inner Monologue

She was getting tired of the stares behind her back. She didn't even want to be here but her uncle insisted she came. Get your head out of your books he'd said. Live a little. She would rather be home trying to hack into the FBI database.  
She needed to find Him. She never forgot about him. She wouldn't be alive today if it wasn't for him. She can still remember his face and his voice. Sure he'd be much older now and different but she needed to find him, to say thank you. She had to let him know how grateful she was. He had saved her life after all. It was the least she could do. If he hadn't walked up to her, to talk to her and distract her from her thoughts and worries, she would be dead. Just like her Mom and Dad.  
She had been here for thirty minutes now but it felt like hours.  
She could leave now. She promised her uncle she would go out. She didn't say she'd stay long.  
She stood up, paid her bills and walked out into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Thanks for reading. I have more stories about this beautiful stranger and her secret admirer! Let me know what you think.


End file.
